Dead Potus
Dead Potus is a Nurgle team coached by Zuk in Season 1 of the LIBBL. History Coach Zuk's first entry into the LIBBL was the Nurgle team Dead Potus. This team was themed after dead presidents of the United States. According to the league website : "The Nurgle franchise Dead Potus was purchased by Zuk for a frighteningly low price of 2 gold crowns. This was due to the fact that half of the players showed up to the team inspection with their skin falling off. Zuk jumped at the opportunity though and began working his crew out for the fledgling LIBBL inaugural season." "The stadium, Diphtheria Arena, seats 50,000 raving lunatics and also doubles as a testing ground for mass genocide weapons." Dead Potus finished in a tie with Spike Goldmug (insert link for page) at the top of the Abbott division, however lost the tiebreaker to Goldmug's Gang Green (insert link for page). Roster Dead Potus ran a standard Nurgle roster. They featured to pestigors as their main ball carriers and relied upon a number of mutations from their nurgle warriors and beast of nurgle to control the pitch. They filled out the roster with rotters, including Andrew Marchand, which was a diseased Slann taken from the Toad River Quebecers (insert link for page). |5 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'', Nurgle's Rot, Regeneration, Two Heads | -1 Ma |0 |1 |0 |0/1/0 |1 |10/0 |100k |- |3 |Fright Eisenpower | |6 |2 |3 |8 |''Horns'', Nurgle's Rot, Regeneration, Extra Arms, Big Hand | -1 St |0 |6 |0 |0/1/0 |2 |30/0 |120k |- |4 |George Neverwashington | |4 |5 |2 |9 |''Disturbing Presence'', Foul Appearance, Nurgle's Rot, Regeneration, Tentacles, +1 St | |0 |0 |0 |3/0/1 |2 |18/0 |180k |- |5 |James Pukecannon | |4 |4 |2 |9 |''Disturbing Presence'', Foul Appearance, Nurgle's Rot, Regeneration, Claw/Claws | |0 |0 |0 |3/0/0 |0 |6/0 |130k |- |6 |Grover Cleave-land | |4 |4 |2 |9 |''Disturbing Presence'', Foul Appearance, Nurgle's Rot, Regeneration, Block | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |3 |15/0 |130k |- |7 |Millard Ill-more | |4 |4 |2 |9 |''Disturbing Presence'', Foul Appearance, Nurgle's Rot, Regeneration | |0 |0 |0 |2/0/0 |0 |4/0 |110k |- |9 |Harry Fluman | |5 |3 |3 |8 |''Decay'', Nurgle's Rot, Block | |0 |1 |0 |0/0/0 |1 |8/0 |60k |- |10 |Stoolysses Grant | |5 |3 |3 |8 |''Decay'', Nurgle's Rot | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |13 |Snottus Jefferson | |4 |5 |1 |9 |''Loner'', Disturbing Presence, Foul Appearance, Mighty Blow, Nurgle's Rot, Really Stupid, Regeneration, Tentacles, Grab | |0 |0 |0 |1/2/0 |1 |11/0 |160k |- |14 |Ate-a-ham Stinkoln | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'', Nurgle's Rot, Regeneration, Strip Ball | |0 |2 |0 |0/0/0 |1 |11/0 |100k |- |15 |Andrew Hackson | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'', Nurgle's Rot, Regeneration | |0 |0 |0 |0/1/0 |0 |2/0 |80k |- |8 |Benjamin Hairyson | |5 |3 |3 |8 |''Decay'', Nurgle's Rot | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |11 |Chester A Arthritis | |5 |3 |3 |8 |''Decay'', Nurgle's Rot | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |99 |Tricky Dick Nix | |5 |3 |3 |8 |''Decay'', Nurgle's Rot, Loner | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |2 |Franklin Pierced-Heart | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'', Nurgle's Rot, Regeneration | |0 |1 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |3/0 |80k |- |12 |Andre Marchand | |5 |3 |3 |8 |''Decay'', Nurgle's Rot | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |} Outstanding Players The team's offense surrounded Fright Eisenpower, a pestigor with extra arms and big hands. He was the team's leading scorer with 6 touchdowns but was injured in the game before the playoffs and became highly ineffective after that. The defense was all about Snottus Jefferson, the beast of nurgle, and George Neverwashington, a nurgle warrior. Both had superiour strength and tentacles. Enough to tussle with the big guys on other teams and lock up dodgy scoring threats as well. Neverwashinton led the teams all time with 4 casualties. Results The team played one season and made the Montauk Cup where they were beaten by the Rivendell Raiders. (insert link for page)